


Goldfish

by Readerstories



Series: Mycroft Holmes x reader [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do another Mycroft x Reader one? Maybe related to the episode where they were talking about him being alone? Like she’s with him, but Sherlock doesn’t know? And Mycroft doesn’t tell him because he doesn’t want to? Yeah some thing like that :) would be awesome if you could!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish

Mycroft is quick to change the subject when Sherlock asks if he has gotten a “goldfish” in the two years Sherlock had been gone. He has met someone yes, but, that doesn’t mean he want to tell his little brother. At least not yet. Sherlock approaches the same subject again just minutes later by accusing him of being lonely. Mycroft tells him the truth, he is not lonely. How could he be, when he has you? Although, Sherlock doesn’t seem to believe him. So Mycroft leaves, leaving him with the illusion that he has no “goldfish” as he put it. He tells the driver to drive him to his office, but halfway there he changes his mind and gives your address to him instead.

When the car pulls up in front of your flat, Mycroft exits and tell the driver he will be called when he is needed. He nods to Mycroft and drives away. Mycroft walks up to the front door of the building and goes to outside you flat. He can hear music coming from the inside, which probably means you haven’t heard him walk up. He pulls out the key you gave him a while ago, and unlock the door.

What he sees when he enters, pulls out the briefest of smiles on his lips. You are dancing to the music, totally in your own little world. Your eyes are closed, but they open when he closes the door. You spot him and run over to give him a hug.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today My. Do you want some tea, I could put some on.” You say as you pull slightly away from him.

“I wasn’t planning on coming over today, but the tea sounds lovely.” You smile and give him a small kiss on the lips before going to the kitchen to put the kettle on, and take out the tea.

“And could you please stop calling me by that ghastly nickname?” he says after you.

“I like it, so it will stay as long as you do.” Mycroft sighs, knowing it won’t be any use to attempt to convince you to do anything else than you say. You might be ordinary in many ways, but your stubbornness is not one of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
